


Symbolic Meanings

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Patton needs a bouquet to give off a certain... aura...





	Symbolic Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first logicality fic so I'm sorry if it's shit

Patton gently touched the flower in front of him. It was a beautiful red color; its thin, red petals ruffling delicately around each other. He was here on a mission, but he had no idea what he was looking for.

“Ah, you like chrysanthemums?” a voice asked behind him. Patton whirled around and found one of the workers looking at him curiously.

“Yeah! They’re really pretty looking!”

The employee—Logan, it said on his name tag—flashed a lovely smile. “Yes, and they have an even more beautiful meaning. These red chrysanthemums are symbolic of eternal love.”

“Oh, well that’s kinda… That’s the opposite of what I’m looking for,” Patton laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Understanding spread across Logan’s face, and he grabbed a yellow flower from a vase a few feet away.

“Well, good news for you, yellow chrysanthemums mean slighted love. Would you like me to create a bouquet for you based around disdainful feelings?”

Patton nodded. “That would be wonderful, thank you.” Logan told him to wait by the counter while he arranged the bouquet. He idly browsed the flowers by the register for a few minutes before Logan stepped up and began to type the order into the screen.

“I have a wonderful bouquet for you. Yellow carnation for disdain or disappointment, yellow chrysanthemums for slighted love, hydrangea for its negative connotation of heartlessness, and a bit of tansy for hostile thoughts. Is that alright with you?” A slightly devilish smile tugged at the corner of the florist’s lips.

“Oh, my ex is going to  _hate_  it!” Patton laughed as he pulled out his wallet.

“I’m sorry about your ex-fiancée if that’s an engagement ring on your necklace, um...” Logan said, flashing the total on the little display screen.

“I’m Patton. And, yeah, me too. Boyfriend of three years was caught with three girls at the same time less than a month before our wedding. It’s pretty humiliating.” Patton swiped his credit card, which had rainbow flowers all over it. Although Logan knew next to nothing about Patton, it seemed so perfect for the man.

“That’s absolutely horrendous!” Logan scowled, but held out a single white flower. “Here. A gardenia on the house.”

“Thank you, Logan. Um, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Patton sat down at his laptop when he got home, curious as to the meaning of gardenias. It seemed so out of the blue, but also somewhat planned, which was odd. He typed it into the search bar and clicked on the third link down.

_Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver you are lovely._

…

_They tell the receiver you are lovely._

_You are lovely._

That had to be a coincidence, right? It had to be. The gorgeous florist totally wasn’t flirting with him. Definitely not using the language of flowers. And of course not after finding out he was single.

Oh, god, Logan was flirting with him. He’d been wearing his engagement ring still to try and ward off any potential suitors, terrified of another Oliver. But now Logan stepped into his life in an instant and to be completely and utterly honest Patton kinda really liked Logan even though they’d just met and oh dear. This was a lot.

Patton picked up the flower he had put in a vase and looked at it once more. Near the base of the flower he saw a tiny slip of paper curled around the stem. He unraveled it carefully, not wanting it to get wet at all. In tiny, sharp writing was a phone number.

> _Patton_
> 
> _Read 8:57 pm_
> 
> Hey! Is this Logan? It’s Patton.
> 
>  
> 
> _Logan_
> 
> _8:57 pm_
> 
> Yes, this is Logan. I assume you found the meaning of the flower I gave you?
> 
> _Patton_
> 
> _Read 9:05 pm_
> 
> Yup! Do you want to go out for coffee on Tuesday?
> 
> _Logan_
> 
> _9:06_
> 
> That sounds amazing. How about at Black Glitter Coffee? I get an employee discount because my best friends run the shop.

Patton squealed for a solid three minutes before typing a simple “Meet me there at 10 sharp” and then continued squealing for another five. He had a date! With a cute guy! Things were going so well, and it had only been a few hours!

* * *

 

“I do,” Patton whispered, tears falling down his face.

“You may now kiss your groom.”

Patton closed the distance between him and Logan, placing a gentle kiss on his husband’s lips. From the crowd, Virgil could be heard rooting them on loudly, and Roman was most likely trying to hush him.

(” _They embarrassed us at our wedding, so I’m just getting them back!_ ” was Virgil’s argument that Roman had revealed during the reception)

As soon as the couple pulled apart from their kiss, Patton tightly hugged Lo. “I really love this flower crown, honey. Almost as much as I love you.”

_White chrysanthemum: truth and loyal love. White carnation: innocence and pure love. Daisy: loyal love._

It had been eight years on the dot since they’d met, and they were set to adopt a baby girl in just under a week. After their coffee date, things just took off with a jolt. The language of flowers was complex and sometimes confusing, but love was even more so. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t worth it.


End file.
